The Shifting Dragon
by FalconFate
Summary: When Tania enters Alagaësia from the Northlands, she dreads coming to blows with Galbatorix, the Rider King, or his men. But when she joins the Varden after finding a strange, color-shifting stone, and meets Eragon, the blue Rider, she realizes that the fate of the empire might not just rest in her hands—but also in the claws of a dragon that changes color.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, welcome to my second IC fanfic. And, also, welcome to . I am NOT Christopher Paolini, and I only own Ophelia and Tania (pronounced Tahn-_yá_). This is set during the books. On with the story...**

Chapter One

Tania was exhausted. She had been hunting for almost a week now, and it showed in her stark ribs and sunken cheeks. She was able to forage winter roots and the occasional berry, but they were few and far between. The snow was thick, and any animal with any sanity was burrowed down for the winter, or had migrated south, to the Forest of the Unknown.

She brushed a stray strand of dirt-covered black hair away from her face, taking in her surroundings. There was a clearing up ahead, and it was surrounded by the enormous pines typical to the Spinewoods. She sighed. It would have to do for the night, though she wasn't stupid enough to actually sleep in the clearing.

Picking a tree at random, she adjusted the small pack on her shoulders. Then, stretching her cold hands to the nearest branch, she pulled herself up and began to climb. She climbed until she was near the top of the tree, where only someone with a skinny frame and a light diet could go. Settling herself on the thickest branch on that level, she took a few whips—flexible and sturdy willow branches stripped of leaves—and laid them between the branch she sat on, and another near it. Satisfied that they would hold her whilst she slept, she put her pack on one end, they lay her head on it.

Tania sighed, and fell asleep before it was completely finished.

The next morning, she awoke to the smell of smoke. Jumping up, she hurriedly stuffed the willow whips back into her pack—making sure not to break them—and climbed to the top of the tree. She reached it, the trunk swaying with her weight, and looked around for the source of the smoke.

There! It was nearly hidden by the trees surrounding her, but it was there. Smoke, rising beyond the mountains, the scent blown to her abnormally sensitive nose by the wind. She frowned.

Climbing down from the tree, she moved swiftly in the direction of the smoke, curious as to where it came from. It was several hours before she heard the _crackle-snap!_ of a dying fire. She slowed to a cautious stroll.

It wasn't long before she came to a smoldering forest. She picked through the ashy ground and charred trees, looking for a tall tree that wasn't completely burnt. She walked for a while, but when she came to trees that were undamaged, they were all small and weak, mostly saplings.

Finally, she came to a large outcropping of granite. Quickly climbing up it, she came to the top and looked around. All around her in a blackened ring, there was only charred forest and a few still-burning bushes. Tania's green eyes widened in dismay.

After a while, she realized that the ring of charcoal was too precise, too perfect to be a natural wildfire. Tania looked around, searching for evidence of who might of done this. She spotted a heap in the greener center of the ring,

Tania climbed down from the granite and ran towards the strange heap, half-expecting a pile of corpses. When she reached it, the smell of rancid meat hit her like a ton of bricks. It _was_ a pile of corpses, but not human corpses, at any rate. There were twisted horns growing out of the skull, and the bodies were brutish and thick.

She reeled back. Urgals. And, judging by the crest on their leader's chest, they had been part of an attack by the Rider King.

**That's it for this chapter. As for why I've suddenly given up on Secrets of Life, well... I started rereading Eragon, and I suddenly had brilliant inspiration for this. Tania is a very curious person, which is why she didn't run in the opposite direction when she saw where the smoke was coming from. **

**Review!**

**Falcon**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. As I said before, I am NOT Christopher Paolini. I only own Tania and Ophelia (who will come along later). **

Chapter Two

She backed away, clutching her chest. The Rider King of Alagaësia was infamous even in the Northlands, where she lived. A tyrant Dragon Rider who had taken the crown of Alagaësia for himself, he had killed the other Riders who had dared to oppose him, and had destroyed many families in the process. Her mother's mother had been a Rider, and had been killed, violently and slowly, in front of her daughter. Tania's mother had lived a very long time, taking that trait from her Rider grandmother. She should have been an old crone when she gave birth to Tania, but she still looked young—until she had been taken by the plague.

All the same, Tania remembered when her mother had shown her the crest of Galbatorix, and had warned her away from any who wore it.

Turning, she ran deeper into the woods, going past where it was charred and dead, and then coming out onto greenery once more. She ran blindly, leaping over obstacles and ducking branches by mere centimeters. She ran until she could run no more.

Finally stopping, she leaned against a large beech for support. Looking around, she realized she was no longer in the Northlands, where she knew every tree and every rock by heart. She crumpled to the ground, knowing what it meant.

It was warmer than back home, if you could call it that, and for this she was grateful. Somewhere along the way, her pack had slipped off her shoulders. She mourned it's loss a moment, but then though about the speed she had reached without it. She had barely had time to leap over logs or duck under branches!

Tania prided herself on her speed and stealth, but her stick-like, malnourished frame couldn't take much exertion. She settled for pinecones, and was glad that she had thought ahead and stuck her knife through her rope belt. Cracking pinecones for their seeds was difficult without something sharp.

She clambered up a tree to sleep after she had eaten. As she nestled herself in a comfortable spot, she wondered if there was any sort of force that defied the Rider King. _It could be a good place to go,_ she thought as she drifted off.

When she awoke, the sun had barely risen above the treetops. She strectched, yawning, and climbed down from the tree. She reached the bottom and froze. There, upwind from her, behind two trees, was a doe, grazing. Quietly, Tania unsheathed her knife, and, moving slowly, she crept closer. After a moment, she held the knife by the blade, lifted it behind her head, and threw.

It buried itself in the doe's neck, just below the skull. She crumpled to the ground, dead. A grim smile worked it's way onto Tania's face. Here was the result of dedication and determination.

**I could hardly kill her, now, could I? **

**Review!**

**Falcon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned once more! I am not Chrissy P., yadayada. So far, I only own Tania and Ophelia (yes, I ****_know _****it's different from the name in the book, which is Opheila, but I like Ophelia better. Ophelia and Tania, roaming the skies! Did I say that out loud?)**

Chapter Three

Tania fed well on the doe. The hide she quickly cured and made into a new pack, using some of the bones to make ties.

After that task was finished, Tania gathered the remaining edible meat into her new pack and set off in search of a willow tree.

She found one, near a small creek, and made short work of a few branches. After she had finished, she sat by the creek and doused her face in water. Looking around at her surroundings, she saw a small gourd, and an idea stuck her. Tania picked it up, checking to see if there were any cracks or holes. There were none, and it was quite hollow.

Taking out her knife, Tania cut a small hole in the top, filled it with water from the creek, found a length of ivy vine, and wrapped the ivy around the 'neck' of the gourd, fashioning a water canteen to hang from her belt.

Satisfied, Tania looked around for something to cork it with. There was a small stone, that was just a bit big for the hole, and she stuck it in, letting the stone grind its own space.

Then, she heard something whisper behind her. Tania whirled around.

There, in the trees behind her, was a troop of multicolored, floating lights. They seemed to whisper faintly, and she wondered, for a moment, if they were dangerous. Then she shook the thought away. They most definitely were dangerous. Any beautiful thing could _become _dangerous in a pinch.

But, being the over-curious person she was, she stood up and walked over to them. They danced around her, like a throng of children.

The whispers became louder, and a little more clear, but Tania couldn't make heads or tails out of what they said. "What do you want?" she asked quietly. The whispers became excited, and danced around her faster. Then, they seemed to prompt her to move forwards, deeper into the trees.

She did so, following the lights. After walking for quite a while—the sun was much past it's zenith—Tania came to a clearing. In the center, there was an overgrown shrine sort of thing. The stone arched over like an old crone, but had a hollow inside. She crept towards it, glancing at the spirits. She started as she realized they were gone.

Reaching the shrine, she saw that the hollow's bottom was covered in dirt and leaf mold. Frowning, she brushed it away. Underneath, there was a wooden board. It might have once been highly polished, but now it was eroded and dull.

Tania dug away the dirt, and saw that the wood was a top of a chest. Excited now, she shoveled the dirt away with new vigor. After working at it for several minutes, she had uncovered enough to be able to open it. Taking out her knife, she cut at the iron bindings—which were little more than soft rust—and opened the chest.

Inside, there was a golden velvet cloth covering what lay within. Brushing it aside, she gasped with wonder. The stone the velvet had been coloring was large, as long as her forearm, and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Pale, it was a mix of pale reds, blues, golds and greens. She sat in awe a moment, and then took each end, meaning to pick it up and put it in her pack.

As soon as her hand came in contact with it, though, it burst into a thousand brilliant colors. Orange, red, yellow, gold, green, blue, purple, white, black, even rich browns. Every color she knew—and some that she really didn't—was instantaneously upon the stone. Tania leapt back in shock.

The colors calmed, slowing into a more managable pace. Warily, she touched it again. Where her finger settled, bursts of dark gray splattered across the surface. But as Tania relaxed, the gray brightened into a deep, rich amber.

Tilting her head to the side, she studied it. Wherever she touched, some sort of color burst across it, though now it was steadily changing into a bright yellow. She wondered, if she was angry, if it would turn red.

Grabbing hold of it determinedly, Tania picked it up and set it in her pack, which she proceeded to shoulder. The stone wasn't all that heavy—it was actually surprisingly light. Sighing, she set off back into the forest, not really searching for anything in particular.

**Done! For today, anyways. This was fun to write. Can you guess what—or who—the mysterious color-changing stone is? XDDD**

**Review!**

**Falcon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I am not CP. I do not own IC. I only own Tania and Ophelia. **

**Read on!**

Chapter Four

Over the next three weeks, Tania ate well, and brought down another two deer. The hide she cured and wrapped around the strange stone. She had figured out that if she touched it, colors would spread from wherever she touched. The color and shade shifted with her mood: if she was grumpy or upset, it would usually be a fiery shade of red or orange. If she was scared, it turned either black or amber, depending. If she was sad, it turned pale turquoise.

But the color she loved most was when she was happy. It would turn a beautiful, shining gold, and she would sit there for several minutes, just looking at it. Then, Tania would shake herself and put it back in her pack.

She had decided to traverse south, as she didn't look forward to going back north. It became steadily warmer as she did.

That night, twenty-four days after she had found the stone, Tania prepared for bed as she usually did—the best she could. This time, she was sleeping on the ground, after having made a small fire by rubbing a stick and a piece of wood together, and cooking some of her venison. As it roasted, she carefully took the strange stone out of her pack and set it beside her.

The meat was almost cooked through when Tania heard a squeak. She jumped.

There was another squeak, and she pinpointed it... from the stone?

It squeaked again and _rocked _this time. It seemed to pause, then started squeaking and rocking with renewed vigor. Tania carefully backed away from it, taking a branch whose end was aflame.

It rocked and rattled, and then a complicated series of spider-webbing cracks appeared across it. It wobbled a moment, and then one side collapsed. A shape tumbled out of the stone—egg—and rolled into the firelight. Tania gasped.

Standing in front of her, fanning silvery wings that were rapidly changing to gold, was a dragon hatchling.

* * *

It was a moment before Tania remembered to breathe. She returned the stick to the fire, and crawled over to the little creature on all fours.

She sat up, cross-legged, and leaned down to the dragon. It looked up at her with enormous silver eyes. "Hello there, little one," Tania said quietly. It blinked, and then sniffed her outstretched hand, rubbing against it like a cat. Intantly, a flare of pain like nothing she had ever felt before travelled up her arm. Her blood was made of fire, her bones, ice. It took a few minutes for her to control herself. Looking at her hand, Tania saw that there was a new scar there, a silvery oval.

She looked at the dragon, now a purple thing with red wings and a blue tail. "You choose me?" she asked it.

It looked up at her, and a tendril of an alien consciousness brushed her own. She retreated briefly, then warily opened her mind.

Imediately, she was flooded with a consciousness that was alien to her own. Her breath hitched, and then she relaxed. The mind was familiar, somehow, and seem to understand her better than she herself did. She gently scratched the little creature behind it's tiny horns. "What's your name?" she asked gently. It looked at her. "More importantly," Tania continued, "are you a male, or a female?" It cocked it's head. She sighed.

Then, an idea came to her. She concentrated on the mental tug she felt. Then, asking through a series of images and feelings, it's gender. It perked up, and, answering in the same 'language', it said female. Tania smiled and thought a moment.

"Now what to call you..." she murmured. A name, nearly forgotten, surfaced in her mind. "My grandmother's dragon was Ophelia. How about that?" A mental affirmitive reached her, and Tania smiled.

"Well then, little color-shifter, it looks like we have work to do."

**FINALLY! Ophelia is HERE! Phew! Now we can get on to longer and more action-filled chapters :D. Stay tuned!**

**Review!**

**Falcon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I'm back! Gods, I love writing. I am not Chrissy P., I only own Tania and little Ophelia (:D). I love that little dragon...**

Chapter Five

Tania decided to stay in their little clearing until Ophelia was large enough to fly and hunt on her own. The little hatchling was going through her meat very quickly, and when Tania found her munching on a self-caught vole, she let Ophelia hunt for herself. The hatchling grew quickly, and they soon were able to set off south again.

Around a month later, they finally left the cover of the trees. Ophelia was much larger now, large enough to hunt for both of them, and was able to speak in mentally Tania's language.

They left the shade and appeared on a huge open space, a plain. Tania took a deep breath. In the tales of Alagaësia her mother had told her when she was little, she had described a huge open plain much like this one. "Well, Ophelia," she said. "Looks like we'll have quite a journey."

The young dragoness snorted nervously. _I don't like this. I prefer the cover of trees. _

_I know. I do too. But we'll have to cross. _

_If you insist, little one. _

Tania chuckled. Though Ophelia was younger, she was bigger than Tania in length if not in hight, and insisted on calling her _little one. _It cheered Tania too much actually having a companion to mind it.

They started across the plains, Ophelia often launching herself into the air to test herself against the heavy winds. Most of the time she camouflaged her scales to match the sky.

That afternoon, Tania saw enormous, angry-looking, steel-gray clouds rushing towards them. She warned Ophelia, who responded by sticking closer to her Rider. The clouds were less than a kilometer away when Tania suddenly cried, "Keep your wings tight to your sides!"

A minute later, the storm hit them. Freezing rain pelted Tania and Ophelia, and Ophelia's wings, though pinned tight to her body, were buffeted by the wind, which tried to lift her into the air and carry her off. The dragon's scales were turning a gray-brown-green, as if to match the wildy waving grass below them.

Suddenly, they heard a dragon's roar. Tania's head shot up, looking around wildly. In the distance, to the east, there was a huge blue shape being tossed about by the wind. It struggled to land on a nearby rise, and Tania saw a figure run up to it, struggling to close it's wings.

She felt a feeling of great excitement that wasn't all her own bubble up in her chest. _Tania! It's another one of my kind!_

_I see it!_

_Shall we introduce ourselves?_

Tania thought a moment. _Alright, but I suggest that you blend into the landscape. We don't know if they're hostile or not yet. _

_Alright. _This didn't stop the bubbles of brilliant gold blooming along Ophelia's scales, but after she concentrated a moment, the brilliant golds and yellows turned into grays and browns, matching the plains. Tania then struggled her way towards the rise where the azure dragon now sat, another figure on horseback and leading another horse cantering up the hill.

The wind and rain whipped at Tania's face, making her nearly blind, and she stumbled slightly off course, heading for the side of the hill instead of straight towards it. Her woolen shirt was soaked through and slightly ripped, and her leggings had a huge tear in one knee.

Suddenly, she heard someone calling out. "Are you alright?" She looked up.

In front of her was a young man—barely more than a boy, and certainly not much older than herself—with touseled browm hair and kind brown eyes. The boy was frowning, looking concerned.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. If you don't mind me asking, who are you? And why are you on the plains in such a storm?"

He chuckled. "My name is Eragon. And I could certainly be asking those questions myself, as well as what a young lady like you would be doing out in the wilderness on her own."

Tania drew herself up, ignoring the wind and rain, frowning in mock-indignation. "Young! You are hardly older than sixteen yourself!"

Eragon laughed, but Tania noticed he seemed a little nervous, and she realized he was gradually turning her sightline from the rise, where she could see the tips of blue wings disappearing behind the hill. Then, she sneaked a glance at his palms. One, the right, glowing faintly silver.

She cocked her head. "What is that mark on your palm?"

He started, clenching his right hand. "It is nothing," he assured her.

Tania frowned. "How strange, seeing as I have one just like that."

Eragon's eyes flew wide open. Then, they narrowed. "What do you mean?" he demanded. Tania removed the fingerless glove she usually had from her right hand. The silver mark shone brightly in the rainy darkness. He stared, openmouthed. "If you have the gedwëy ignasia, then where is your dragon?" he asked.

"Where is yours?" she countered.

He snorted. "I'm sure you saw Saphira already."

She nodded. "Admittedly, that's why we turned towards the hill."

He nodded. "But where is your companion?"

_Right here, _said Ophelia. Her scales morphed into a much brighter green, with splashes of dark blue across it. Eragon blinked, openmouthed.

"She can... change color?"

"Yes," said Tania.

"What is her name? And, also, what is yours?"

"I am Tania, and this is Ophelia. Who is the companion you were with?"

"That was Brom. Come, he wishes to meet you both."

They all three turned up the hill. Once at the top, an old man—Brom, Tania assumed—turned at their approach. "Eragon! What did I tell you about..." He trailed off, staring in wonder at Ophelia who had just crested the rise.

Eragon grinned at the older fellow, then introduced the pair. "Brom, this is Tania and her dragon, Ophelia. Tania, Ophelia," he said, turning. "This is my friend and mentor, Brom. He is one of the main reasons I'm still alive today."

Tania smiled. "It is a pleasure, Brom."

_You forgot me, _said the blue dragoness, who was sitting just below the top of the rise.

"Sorry. This is Saphira, my dragon."

Ophelia's head snapped up, and her scales rippled luminous gold and magenta. Brom blinked. "She can change color?"

Ophelia looked at him. _Yes, actually, I can. Why?_

"A dragon that can change color has never been recorded down in history. I believe you are the first."

The young dragoness cocked her head, thinking. _Well, _she said eventually, _it is certainly useful. _

_And a very good way to stick to your Rider, _added Saphira, with a subtle hint of jealousy.

**Phew! They finally meet the troupe. For those who may wonder, Tania is fifteen years and eight months. However, all she knows is fifteen autumns. She doesn't know her exact birthday. **

**Review!**

**Falcon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! I'm back, guys! I am not Christopher P., so I only own Tania and Ophelia. Onwards!**

Chapter Six

Brom was pleased that she had saved the hides and pelts of any animal she caught, and quickly made a saddle for Ophelia. When she saw her dragon with the saddle on, Tania grinned widely and asked when they would start flying. Eragon just looked at her strangly. Brom's eyes were twinkling.

"Well," he said, "You may ride her now, if you wish. Perhaps Eragon and Saphira will join you." Eragon looked up at that, alarmed. Saphira tossed her head and growled at him.

Tania frowned. "Is there something I'm missing, Eragon? You look as if you're afraid to even touch the saddle."

Saphira looked at her. _He is. _

_Why? _Tania asked. Saphira then sent her a series of images, of flying above mountains—with Eragon on her back—but there was no saddle, and in the process, Eragon's legs were chafed horribly on Saphira's scales.

Tania sighed. "Eragon." she said. He looked at her. "What's the point of the title 'Dragon Rider' if you won't even touch the saddle?"

She could see Saphira adding her own words to that, but it was obviously private. Eragon sighed.

"Alright," he said.

Tania broke into a wide grin, then turned and vaulted onto Ophelia. The dragon had streaks of gold running down her body, and her wings were tinting amber. _Hold on, little one. _She leaned back and, with a _whooosh _of powerful air, launched herself into the sky. Tania was leaning forward, holding the spike in front of her as the air whipped past, grinning in the exhileration.

Then, Ophelia asked, _Would you like to see it from my perspective?_

_You don't even need to ask. _

Tania merged her mind with Ophelia's, and they became one, like water and air as it forms mist. They surged upwards, past the clouds, then vaulted over backwards and went into a steep dive. They changed the colors of their scales to become a shooting star of brilliant violets, azure blues, glowing gold and blinding white. The ground below them was a myriad of colors, and everything stood out. The distant Isenstar Lake shimmered in iredescent colors. Every little droplet of water in the clouds, reflecting the sun and it's golden rays. The grass below them shifted from gray to a vibrant, dark green and rich, warm brown.

They could see Saphira and Eragon gliding above them, and they levelled out, then quickly rocketed skywards with their momentum. Rising until they were level with the blue pair, they glided alongside, sharing the peacefulness. They stayed in the air for the rest of the day, Brom riding below them with the horses.

That night, they camped on the moor. After eating, Tania curled up next to Ophelia, who folded an iredescent wing over her Rider.

The next morning, they set out again, Ophelia and Tania taking to the skies while Eragon and Brom rode below. They would be reaching Yazuac today, and they didn't want Brom to be seen with a riderless horse. Saphira flew beside them, and they exchanged riddles and conversation.

It was late afternoon when they reached Yazuac. There wasn't much cloud cover, so Saphira, after telling Tania and Ophelia to watch Eragon carefully, landed in a copse of trees. Tania and Ophelia circled above, the latter shifting her scales to match the sky.

When they caught sight of Yazuac, Tania imediately knew something was wrong. There was no noise, no hustle and bustle a village like this should have. It was deserted, and deathly silent.

She suddenly realized how true the statement was when she saw the pyramid of dead bodies.

_Oh gods..._

_I know, little one. _Tania could only bury her face in Ophelia's scales, which were pulsing with a grevious blue before the dragon could get her scales under control.

They descended, slowly. Soon they could see their companions, trotting through the streets. When they reached the square, they halted.

Suddenly, Tania saw a flash of movement in an alley behind them. _Brom! There are still two Urgals here!_

The old man reared his horse around, but the Urgals had already leapt. They descended upon their companions, and Ophelia immediately locked her wings into a steep dive.

The Urgals knocked Brom out cold, then turned on Eragon and backed him into an alley. Ophelia flew straight for the old man, picking him up in her talons and letting Tania pull him up behind her. Then, they ascended, but before they could get to Eragon, there was a flash of blinding blue.

Ophelia ducked back into the streets, landing behind a building that looked as if it may have been a tavern. When the azure blue light faded, they cautiously crept into the square. Eragon was stumbling out of the alley, looking as if he could barely keep himself upright.

Tania heard the rush of wings, and looked up to see Saphira descending upon the village. The larger blue dragon landed in the square, looking around her. _Monsters, _she said. _Are they alright? _she asked, indicating Eragon and Brom. _  
_

"They'll be fine. If you carry Eragon and Ophelia carries Brom, I'll be able to lead the horses."

_I am fine with that. Ophelia?_

_Me as well. _

Tania nodded, then went to Cadoc and Snowfire. Mounting the former and leading the latter, she trotted out of Yazuac, the two dragons—Ophelia turning a worried black—gliding above her.

She found a glen surrounded by trees that seemed alright to spend the night. She built a fire and roasted a pair of rabbits that Saphira had caught, then waited for her companions to wake.

**Done. For today. I will be back, though, don't worry. **

**Review!**

**Falcon**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back! I am also NOT Chrissy P.. I only own Tania and Ophelia. **

Chapter Seven

When Brom finally stirred, the rabbit was almost completely cooked. He sat up, sniffing the air. "Roasted rabbit?" he asked. Tania smiled and nodded. They waited for it to finish, and when it did, Tania divided the meat into three meals.

As they were eating, Eragon finally awoke, took one sniff, and dived for the last bowl. Tania's eyebrows rose as he finished in record time. "Careful," she warned drily. Brom was frowning.

"Exactly what happened while I was unconscious?"

"All I could see was Eragon being backed into an alley, and then a bright blue flash of light," said Tania.

Brom turned on Eragon. "You used magic." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't know."

The old man sighed. "Did you say something that caused the flash of light?"

Eragon frowned, thinking. "I think it was... Brisingr."

Brom sighed again. "You realize that that could of killed you?"

"Then why don't you teach me to use it?" countered Eragon.

Ophelia snorted. _Is it something the Riders could do? _she asked. Brom looked at her.

"Yes, most of the time."

_Then you should teach both of them, _said Saphira.

Brom frowned, and started having a mental argument with the dragons. Ophelia ended it with a _whhack! _of her dark green tail. Brom grumbled and relented. "Alright," he said, turning to Tania and Eragon. "The first thing you should know about magic is that it requires something called the Ancient Language. It was once used by all the animals of the world, but now it is the language of the elves.

"When speaking in the Ancient Language, it is impossible to lie."

Eragon snorted. "Impossible. Anyone can lie."

Brom's face darkened. "If you don't listen, you won't learn, boy. Now, if I may continue, if you speak in the Ancient Language to an animal, they will know you tell the truth. Watch."

He turned to the trees, towards a small bird—a sparrow—sitting in the branches. "Fethrblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Blaka eom iet lam." The bird suddenly flitted from its branch and landed on his hand. It trilled lightly and looked at them with beady eyes. After a moment he said "Eitha," and it fluttered away.

"How did you do that?" Eragon asked in wonder.

"I promised not to harm him. He may not have known exactly what I meant, but in the language of power, the meaning of my words was evident. The bird trusted me because he knows what all animals do, that those who speak in that tongue are bound by their word."

"And the elves speak this language?"

"Yes."

"So they never lie?"

"Not quite," admitted Brom. "They maintain that they don't, and in a way it's true, but they have perfected the art of saying one thing and meaning another. You never know exactly what their intent is, or if you have fathomed it correctly. Many times they only reveal part of the truth and withhold the rest. It takes a refined and subtle mind to deal with their culture."

They considered that a moment. Then Tania asked "What about personal names? Do they give power over people?"

Brom nodded in approval. "That, girl, is the kind of thinking that keeps you alive. And they do. Those who speak the language have two names. The first is for everyday use and has little authority. But the second is their true name and is shared with only a few trusted people. There was a time when no one concealed their true name, but this age isn't as kind. Whoever knows your true name gains enormous power over you. It's like putting your life in another person's hands. Everyone has a true name, but few know what it is."

"How do you find your true name?" asked Eragon.

"Elves instiinctively know theirs. No one else has that gift. The human Riders usually went on quests to discover it—or found an elf who would tell them, which was rare,mfor elves don't distribute that knowledge freely," replied Brom.

"I'd like to know mine," Eragon said wistfully.

Brom's brow darkened. "Be careful. It can be a terrible knowledge. To know who you are without any delusions or sympathy is a moment of revelation that no one escapes unscathed. Some have been driven to madness by that stark reality. Most try to forget it. But as much as the name will give others power, so you may gain power over yourself, if the truth doesn't break you."

_And I'm sure it would not, _stated Saphira.

"I still wish to know," said Eragon, obviously determined. Tania mentally applauded him.

"You are not easily dissuaded. That is good, for only the resolute find their identity, but I cannot help you with this. It is a search you will have to undertake on your own." Brom moved his right arm, which had been injured when the Urgals ambushed them, and grimaced uncomfortably.

"Why can't you or I heal that with magic?" asked Eragon.

Brom blinked. "No reason—I just never considered it because it's beyond my strength. You could probably do it with the right word, but I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

"It could save you a lot of trouble and pain," protested Eragon.

"I'll live with it," said Brom flatly. "Using magic to heal a wound takes as much energy as it would to mend on its own. I don't want you tired for the next few days. You shouldn't attempt such a difficult task yet."

"Still, if it's possible to fix your arm, could I bring someone back from the dead?"

The question appeared to surprise Brom, but he answered quickly. "Remember what I said about projects that will kill you? That is one of them. Riders were forbidden to try to resurrect the dead, for their own safety. There is an abyss beyond life where magic means nothing. If you reach into it, your strength will flee and your soul will fade into darkness. Wizards, sorcerers and Riders—all have failed and died on that threshold. Stick with what's possible—cuts, bruises, maybe some broken bones—but definitely not dead people."

Tania frowned. "You sound like you have attempted to try it."

Brom turned to her. "And what makes you say that?" he asked, but she saw surprise in his eyes.

She tilted her head slightly. "Just...something in the way you spoke, I guess."

Brom frowned slightly. _You're perceptive, girl. _

_And you don't want Eragon to know?_

_No. _

_You weren't just a storyteller, or even an important member of the Varden, were you? I think you lied about not being a Dragon Rider. _

_And I'd like very much to keep it a secret. _

A pause. Then, _I will swear in the Ancient Language that I will not reveal your past until you do, or it is revealed some other way. Is that enough?_

_Yes. _

* * *

**SHE IS NOT A SUE! Just to carify ;) She is simply very perceptive. It's the main reason she's still in the state she is today: alive. **

**Review! Please!**

**Falcon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallooooo! I am not Chrissy P., so on and so forth, I only own Tania and Ophelia ;)**

Chapter Eight

Over the few days it took to reach Daret, Tania and Ophelia fell into a steady routine. During the day, either herself or Eragon would fly while the other rode Cadoc. At night, Tania joined into the sparring, and then they would practice magic, at which neither Tania nor Eragon excelled more than the other.

Tania would fall next to Ophelia, exhausted, by the time they had finished dinner. Usually, she wouldn't even bother to close her eyes.

Every morning, she awoke with a new set of hard-earned bruises, and they would set out again. She felt her muscles hardening, and she steadily grew quicker with the wooden blade they practiced with.

When they reached Daret, Tania doffed her gloves and put them in the saddlebags, so that they could get a pair for Eragon. They had decided that it might be safer if Tania entered with Brom, posing as his niece, than if Eragon rode in with Zar'roc. As Brom said, women were often trusted more not to attack than men.

Daret was on the banks of the Ninor River—as it had to be to survive. The village was small and wild-looking, without any signs of inhabitants. Tania and Brom approached it with great caution. Saphira, Eragon and Ophelia hid close by; if there was any trouble, they could be by their sides within seconds.

They rode carefully into Daret, striving to be silent. Brom gripped his sword with his good hand, eyes flashing everywhere. Tania made sure her trusted knife was within easy reach as they passed the silent houses, gancing to each other in apprehension. _It's too silent, _she commented to Ophelia. She felt her tense, preparing to dive from the cover of the clouds. She saw the fresh footprints of children, and was reassured that they were indeed recent. _But they're hiding. _

Brom stiffened as they entered the square to find it empty. A lonesome wind blew through the desolate town, bringing the scent of sweat and smoke to Tania's sensitive nostrils. She frowned, confused.

Brom wheeled Snowfire about. "Let's get out of here." he said. "I don't like the feel of this." He spurred Snowfire into a gallop. Tania followed him, urging Cadoc onward.

They only advanced a few strides before wagons toppled out from behind the houses and blocked their way. Cadoc snorted and dug in his hooves, sliding to a near-sitting stop next to Snowfire. The bay regained his footing as a swarthy man hopped over the wagon and planted himself before them, a broadsword at his side and a drawn bow in his hands. Tania reached automatically for her knife, instinctively searching his face for his intents. _Use your mind! _urged Ophelia as the stranger shouted, "Halt! Put your weapons down. You're surrounded by sixty archers. They will shoot if you move." As if on cue, a row of men stood up on the roofs of the surrounding houses.

Tania reached out with her mind, brushing against the minds of the surrounding men, looking for their intents. They weren't set on killing them, but if either herself or Brom showed any ill-favor, they would be so peppered with arrows, they would look like equestrian porcupines.

She came back to herself as Brom asked calmly, "What do you want?"

"Why have you come here?" demanded the man.

"To buy supplies and hear the news. Nothing more. We're on our way to my cousin's house in Dras-Leona."

"You're armed quite heavily, even the lady here has an experienced air with that dagger of hers."

"So are you," said Brom. "These are dangerous times, and the monsters that roam our lands now have no regard for who they kill."

"True." The man looked at them carefully. "I don't think you mean us ill, but we've had too many encounters with Urgals and bandits to trust only your word."

"If it doesn't matter, what happens now?" countered Brom. The men atop the houses hadn't moved. Tania was sure, by the information she had gathered while briefly brushing their minds, that it was from both discipline and fear mixed.

"You say that you want supplies. Would you agree to stay here while we get what you need, then pay us and leave immediately?"

"Yes."

"All right," said the man, lowering his bow, though he kept it ready. He waved at one of the archers, who slid to the ground and ran over. "Tell him what you want."

Brom recited a short list—which included a longbow that would fit Tania—and then added, "Also, if you have a spare pair of gloves for my niece, they would be greatly appreciated." The archer nodded and ran off.

"The name's Trevor," said the man standing in front of them. "Normally I'd shake your hand, but under the circumstances, I think I'll keep my distance. Tell me, where are you from?"

"North," said Brom, "but we haven't lived in any place long enough to call it home. Have Urgals forced you to take these measures?"

"Yes," said Trevor, "and worse fiends. Do you have news from other towns? We recieve word from them rarely, but there have been reports that they too have been beleagured."

Brom turned grave. "I wish it wasn't our lot to bring you these tidings." Tania shuddered, knowing what he would say. "Nearly a fortnight ago we passed through Yazuac and found it pillaged. The villagers had been slaughtered and piled together. We would have tried to give them a decent burial, but we were attacked by two Urgals."

Shocked, Trevor stepped back and looked down with tears in his eyes. "Alas, this is indeed a dark day. Still, I don't see how two Urgals could have defeated all of Yazuac. The people there were good fighters—some were my friends."

"We saw signs that there was a band of Urgals had ravaged the town," stated Brom. "I think the ones we encountered were deserters."

"How large was their company?"

Brom fiddled with his saddlebags a minute. Tania looked down at Cadoc's mane. "Large enough to wipe out Yazuac, but small enough to go unnoticed in the countryside. No more than a hundred, no less than fifty. If I'm not mistaken, either number would be fatal to you." Trevor wearily agreed. "You should consider leaving," Brom continued. "This area has become for too perilous for anyone to live in peace"

"I know, but the people here refuse to consider moving. This is their home—as well as mine, though I have only been here for a couple years—and they place its worth well above their own lives." Trevor looked at them seriously. "We have repulsed individual Urgals, and that has given the townspeople confidence well beyond their abilities. I fear we will all wake up one morning with all our throats slashed."

The archer hurried out of a house with a pile of goods in his arms. He set them next to the horses, and Brom paid him. As the man left, Brom asked, "Why did they choose you to defend Daret?"

Trevor shrugged. "I was in the king's army for some years."

Brom handed Tania the bow and an empty quiver, dug through the items and handed her the pair of gloves, and packed the rest of the supplies in their saddlebags. Tania slung the quiver over her shoulder, then pulled the gloves over her hands, being careful to keep her palms facing downwards. The leather was good and strong, though slightly scarred from use. Eragon would appreciate them. "Well," said Brom, "as I promised, we will go now."

Trevor nodded. "When you enter Dras-Leona, would you do us this favor? Alert the Empire to our plight and that of the other towns. If word hasn't reached the king by now, it's cause for worry. And if it has, but he has chosen to do nothing, that too is cause for worry."

"We will carry your message. May your swords stay sharp," said Brom.

"And yours."

The wagons were pulled out of the way, and they rode from Daret into the trees along the Ninor River. Tania sent her thoughts to Ophelia, Saphira and Eragon. _We're coming back. Eragon, we got the gloves, you can wash your hands now. _

_Ha ha. Very funny. Ophelia says you were handed a longbow. _

Tania sighed. _You will probably be teaching me the finer points of archery, I guess. Now I get sore arm _and _back muscles. _

_How did you know that you mostly use your back?_

_It makes sense, to pull back with your back or shoulder muscles than just your arms. Besides, it's not my fault you can't see exactly how bulging your shoulderblades are._

_Huh?_

Tania sent him a mental image of his back, which she had seen several times while they were sparring.

_That could just mean I'm very well-muscled. _

_Ha! Right. And I'll hit the first knot I aim for with this new longbow. _

_You might. _

_And now you're hoping I will so that you can point out that comment, aren't you?_

Ophelia butted in then. _If you two are done bickering like wolves, I'll be landing in the clearing now. _Tania and Brom had reached the edge of the glen where Saphira and Eragon were waiting. She slowed Cadoc to a trot as they broke from the trees.

Ophelia had just landed—Tania had seen the grayish-blue scales changing to dull violet through the trees as she did—and was sitting quietly on her haunches, waiting. Tania dismounted Cadoc and handed the reins and the gloves to Eragon, who took both gladly, and then ran up and threw her arms around Ophelia. Brilliant greens bloomed along her wings as the dragoness arched her long neck down to draw her Rider into an embrace. Tania smiled as she relaxed into Ophelia's shoulder, relieving the muscles that had tensed in Daret. _I missed you. _

_And I you, little one. _

**I just had to add that. See ya next time!**

**Please review!**

**Falcon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Do I seriously need to repeat myself? You know, that I'm not CP, and only Tania and Ophelia are really in my possesion? Wait, I just did. **

Chapter Nine

Now, every morning as breakfast was cooking, and every evening as dinner did the same, Eragon tutored Tania with the bow. He was easily pleased by what he got; she had a strong, steady arm, and she looked down the shaft of the arrow with both eyes open. Though on the first try she didn't hit the exact knot of the tree that she aimed for, she at least hit it—admittedly, five meters above her original target.

Strangly enough, Tania never got frustrated, saying she had missed the target completely when she first threw a knife. Eragon snorted at this, saying she was so good with a throwing blade, it was as if she had been born with the talent—to which Tania protested fervently that everything took practice, from tying a knot to shooting a bow.

Brom simply watched, chuckling, as Tania made steady progress. By the time they were on the banks of Woadark lake, as they had decided to go to Tierm, looking for a lead on the Ra'zac, she was able to hit the target where she wanted to, and do it while running. She had practiced shooting from Ophelia's back, both in the air and on the ground, and shooting down other arrows—arrows that Eragon made specifically for that purpose.

After a bit of archery every evening, they would spar, though by now, Eragon was actually using Zar'roc. Brom was agitated, as he knew that the chances were slim of simply finding a spare Rider's sword that would just happen to fit Tania. The day after they had reached Woadark, Tania took to the skies on Ophelia, seeing as Eragon would be the one to enter eith Brom this time, and they didn't wish for travellers to see Tania _instead _of Eragon on the road, then see Eragon and not Tania in Teirm. And Tania was perfectly fine to stay in the air.

When they did finally reach Teirm, Tania and the dragons found a safe hiding spot, in a sheltered glen atop a cliff. Saphira grumbled a bit about not being with her Rider, but settled down to wait easily enough. Around evening, Eragon came to check on them.

_Saphira?_

_I am here. _The blue dragoness stuck her nose over the edge. _Let me come get you. _

_No need. I'll climb. _

Tania leaned over the precipice to watch. As soon as Eragon chose the first hand-hold, she knew he wouldn't get very far. Chuckling to herself, she leaned back against Ophelia's scales. It wasn't too long before he asked for help, and though he kept it between himself and Saphira, Tania could tell he had by Saphira's humorous expression.

After a moment, Saphira stepped back from the edge and unfurled her wings. As Eragon didn't see this, he apparently thought she was abandoning him to his fate—until she leapt over the edge. A moment later, she reappeared with her Rider in her claws, chuckling. _And that is what you learn from that,_ she said in satisfaction. Eragon rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly when she set him down.

Tania looked between them, barely managing to keep a straight face, although she knew her eyes were glimmering with amusement. "Graceful," she commented. Eragon wrinkled his nose at her.

They sat and talked awhile, until it was nearly sunset. Eragon climbed down, then waved and ran off. Tania smiled as she settled against Ophelia's side, curling her legs in like she used to when her mother told her stories of the Riders. As Ophelia's dark green wing curled around her, she was drifting off, already dreaming.

**Short, but that's what it needs. See ya!**

**Please review!**

**Falcon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiiiiiiiii! Again. I'm not Chrissy, I only own Tania and Ophelia. **

Chapter Ten

A few days after they had arrived in Teirm, Eragon visited again, saying that they would be staying awhile longer. When Tania asked him why, he said simply, "I can't read. I'll need to be able to to do the task we're doing."

Tania raised her eyebrows. "Learn quickly," she said.

After a week and a half, they finally were able to look in the shipping records. After this mission was undertaken, Eragon ran to inform them. He climbed the cliff, and arrived breathless. After he had caught his breath, he gasped, "The shipping records suggest Dras-Leona. We'll be headed there in a few days."

Tania nodded. "That's the city on the banks of Lake Lake?" she asked jokingly.

Eragon chuckled. "I wonder who named it that."

_Most likely some fool who knew nothing of the Ancient Language, _said Ophelia. All worries were lost as they all, the dragons included, gave in to laughter.

Four days after, they were able to leave. Tania jumped into the saddle and tightened the straps around her legs. Ophelia and Saphira leapt into the air, Saphira ascending quicker so that Ophelia could hide them both from prying eyes below with her shifting scales.

They rode the winds until they were above the road, and they could see Cadoc and Snowfire below them. And therin continued their journey.

:::::::::

They reached the banks of Leona Lake in a little over a fortnight. Across the water, they could just see Dras-Leona, sitting on the water like some great, smoky ship. This time, both Eragon and Tania were in the air, and they could see that the lake was enormous, stretching beyond the horizon.

Suddenly, Tania and Ophelia saw their sapphire companion take a twisting dive toward the lake. After shrugging about it, they followed. The water, to put it mildy, was freezing. Tania clung to the saddle, barely keeping herself from opening her mouth and breathing in water. Ophelia's momentum from the dive took her deep beneath the surface, and they could see the lake plants beneath them.

Ophelia's scales shimmered silvery blue and pink, matching the startled fish. She spread her tan-tinged wings and pushed herself up, mush like she did in the air. Tania marveled at how similar swimming was to flying for her. Gradually picking up speed, they shot upwards, breaking the surface with a splash. Ophelia flapped her wings, gaining slight altitude, and then glided back down to the water, landing smoothly, with barely a ripple, settling there like a great golden swan.

Tania shook a wet forelock of black hair out of her face, grinning. "Glad I put a waterproofing ward on my quiver," she said to Ophelia. Said dragon snorted and shook her neck, spraying water droplets everywher. Then they glided gently back to the shore.

**Good grief, where's all the not-boring stuff? I NEED ACTION!**

**Fortunately, they are (almost) in Dras-Leona. **

**And that part about Leona Lake—Leona actually **_**means **_**Lake in the AL (Ancient Language). I just wanted to put in there that the lake's name technically meant 'Lake Lake' ;)**

**Please Review!**

**Falcon**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI! I am not CP, so on, and so forth. I only own Tania and Ophelia. Not Thorn ;(**

They made camp a day's ride away from Dras-Leona, agreeing that Tania and the dragons would stay in a nearby glen. The next morning, Eragon and Brom left, leaving Tania, Saphira and Ophelia behind, hidden. Tania smiled as she settled in for sleep that night. "Feels like old times," she commented to Ophelia, who snorted.

_Unfortunately, _she said.

The next three days passed uneventfully. On the third, Tania and Ophelia went hunting, leaving Saphira within telepathic conversing distance in the clearing. When they came back near sundown, carrying a deer and three geese, though, it was to find Saphira gone. Missing, without a trace. Tania frowned, casting about with her mind for their sapphire companion. Nothing. Not a single note of the azure dragon's melodious tones.

Ophelia's scales were darkening quickly to black with worry. _If Saphira is missing, then either she was captured, or Eragon was, _she said, concern and agitation clear in her mental voice.

_Yes, and if we go after them, we could be captured, and even if we aren't, we'll be seen! Besides, if we go after them, and then they come back here, we'll all just end up on a wild goose chase, _Tania replied.

Ophelia looked at her. _Why should we stay here like cowards when we should be rescuing our friends?_

_Don't give me that._

_Why? I am a dragon, and you, my Rider! There is nothing in this world that we won't be able to do, so why should we run like rabbits, when we can fight like the lions in our hearts?_

_Because I don't _have _a lion,_ came the bitter reply._ I have a wolf. And sometimes, sneaking around and hiding is what wolves do. _

Ophelia jerked her head down to look Tania right in the eye. _We've done enough of that already. _

_And I'd rather keep an element of some slight surprise._

_Why?! We can either work from the shadows and pull strings, or we can go out there and _make a difference. _The shadows may be your work area, but not mine._

_Then explain to me the reason of color-shifting scales, if not to be able to blend into the background and do some good from the shadows, _Tania countered.

Ophelia huffed. _Alright, fair point. But that does not give you reason to want to stay here and wait. In many a person's and many a dragon's eyes, that would be seen as cowardice of the worst level. _

_What do wolves do best?_

_Be annoying little brats?_

_Ha bloody ha. They attack from the shadows, out of nowhere and everywhere. They come in the night, they come in the day, but they always come, whether in packs, in couples, or alone. They wear out their prey, always staying on it's tail, never letting it of their sight. Then, when the pursued is at it's weakest, they strike, _said Tania, passion burning in her jade green eyes.

Ophelia frowned, her eye-ridges coming together and lowering like eyebrows. _And you are proposing… __what, exactly?_

_We do what wolves do. However, we will wait until tomorrow to set out. _

_Tomorrow morning?_

_Evening, to give them a chance to save themselves. They've done so before, after all._

Ophelia huffed with displeasure. FINE! _But if we find them and they are killed, I assure you, I will set out for the Varden by myself, and you can meet me there on your own._

_Sounds fair. However, if they are killed, I give you full permission to reveal yourself to them—when I get there._

_Fair enough. _Then, scales turning completely black, Ophelia sighed. _I really hope they are alright. _

* * *

The next morning, Tania awoke to a jet-black sky. She blinked, confused for a moment, and then realized it was Ophelia's wing. She sighed. "Morning worrywart."

_Horrible morning to you as well._

_Hnh… I guess it __really can't be called a good morning, can it?_

_Not with your friends and comrades missing, no._

"Well, there's not much we'll be able to do now." Tania spoke aloud this time. Though she didn't mind conversing mentally, she definitely preferred a background noise. And, with the fire out, the wind dead and the surrounding forest empty, there was no sign of that.

Tania dosed fitfully against Ophelia's sides, dreams filled with images of hooded, beaked creatures attacking Eragon, Brom and Saphira; they were mauled and killed over and over again in front of her eyes, and, not for the last time, she wondered if it had been a bad idea to wait for them. But, seeing as she was a bit stubborn—and, admittedly, more than a bit prideful—Tania stuck to her decision.

Around midday, a dark shadow swept across the forest floor. Ophelia double-checked that her scales were hidden, but when Tania looked up and saw a glittering sapphire shape in the sky, her concerns were eased slightly.

Tania reached out with her mind, cautiously. _Saphira?_

_It is me. _

_Good. Tell me exactly what happened, and why you flew off without notifying us. _

_Well, to start, you were a ways out of mindshot._

_How?! _demanded Ophelia.

_You went behind Helgrind. If I can continue, I felt that Eragon was in danger, and flew out to rescue him. They caught me as soon as I landed, however. By then, Brom had come rushing to aid my Rider, and he too was captured. They waited until Eragon awoke, but before they could gut him as they clearly intended to, we were… rescued by a mysterious archer. As the Ra'zac fled, they threw a knife at Brom, and he is grievously wounded. Eragon wanted me to find you and inform you, and bring you to the cave where we are resting, if possible._

Tania pondered the news. _Did you meet the archer?_

_Yes. He is waiting in the cave with Eragon._

_Did either of you tell him about Ophelia?_

_We decided not to, seeing as you were quite adamant that she remain an element of 'surprise', which, apparently, has worked very well._

Ophelia let out a breath in a _wooooosh _of air. _Good. I think both of us would rather that._

Tania looked at her companion in surprise. Ophelia answered her unasked question by saying, _I thought about what you said last night. I may still be uncomfortable with it, but I understand your reasons a bit better than I did now. The wolf thing helped._

Tania smiled. _If it makes you feel any better, I felt guiltier than the Ra'zac are last night. And your little lecture made me rethink the rules I've been living by almost my whole life._

_Good. They needed to be rethought._

_So, Saphira, _Tania said, opening the connection again. _I don't suppose you'd be willing to carry me?_

_I'd be honored, _came the reply.

* * *

**Before all of you start screaming that Tania was a coward, blah blah blah, she really isn't. Besides, I couldn't have her rescue them and then leave Tag (and, in extension, Thorn) behind, could I?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Falcon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. This is not CP. This person only owns Tania and Ophelia. **

Ophelia flew well above Saphira, making sure to keep her scales the exact shade and color of the clouds. Tania shifted uneasily in the unfamiliar saddle, nervous about the outcome of meeting this new stranger, and worried for Brom, who, hopefully, wasn't already dead by now.

_If you keep thinking thoughts like that, I will turn completely black and give away my position for all to see. _Ophelia's stern voice cut through the haze of worry like a knife.

_Sorry. I really can't help it. _

There was a mental sigh. _I suppose you wouldn't be humane if you didn't worry._

_A good choice of words. After all, I'm hardly human now, am I, thanks to you, _replied Tania.

_What, do you _miss _being 'normal'?_

_Not in the slightest. I get much more food now that you've come into play. And I am less likely to freeze to death._

_And don't you forget it, _Ophelia replied smugly.

They had been flying for a while, when a very familiar presence exploded against her mind.

_TANIA! You're alright! And Ophelia! _

Tania reeled from the relief and joy in Eragon's mental voice. _Great galloping __boarhounds! You did _not _need to give me a mental bruise, _she joked. _Why were you worried, anyway?_

Eragon huffed. _We thought you might have been caught by the Ra'zac, _he said.

_Then you should know better. If we met the Ra'zac and did not win, we would fight until we either died or were defeated into submission, and if that happened, we'd just kill ourselves. _

_Well, I'd rather stay alive, thank you very much._

_There is the choice of being alive under Galbatorix's clutches, or dead in freedom. Then again, you could always avoid both and be _alive _in freedom, but that is a bit more difficult, _stated Tania.

_No kidding. _Then, _Saphira will land in a moment. Murtagh is very… curious to meet you. Where will Ophelia be staying for the time being?_

Tania conversed quietly with Ophelia. _Either flying above, hunting, or near the cave. Generally close by._

_Good. I guess I'll see you in a minute. _

_Hnh._

A moment later, Saphira circled down to land in a clearing. Nearby, a semi-tall cliff rose up from the land; Tania could see a cave of sorts cut into the cliff face. For a moment, she thought she saw a dark figure standing near the opening, but it turned away before she could get a good look. Saphira landed a few meters away from the cliff, and Ophelia flew above, hovering like a vulture. Tania almost dismounted Saphira, but the blue dragoness said, _I would suggest staying in the saddle if you want to get into the cave._

Tania considered it. _Good point. I guess I'll just crouch, then. _Saphira chuckled, folding her wings as she strode over to the cave. When the saddle was level with the opening, Tania stood and stepped onto the rocky ledge.

And was then greeted by an extremely enthusiastic embrace. "Gods above who never listen, it's good to see you,"said Eragon.

"You as well," Tania replied. Eragon turned. Near the back, sitting on a ledge, was the stranger. Wild, dark hair, stormy gray eyes, and a wary posture. Tania assessed him quickly, and could see him to the same.

Eragon cleared his throat nervously. "Um… Tania, this is Murtagh. He saved Saphira and I from the Ra'zac. Murtagh, this is Tania. She's been traveling with us for a while now." The man nodded, and Tania returned it.

Tania turned to Eragon. _Where's Brom? Saphira said he was injured._

_Over here. _Eragon led her over to a pile of blankets, which had a white-haired head sticking out the top. Tania crouched beside him.

_Tania… _Brom's weak voice echoed softly in her mind. _Is that you…?_

_Yes._

_Good. I have something I wish to tell you, but you must swear in the Ancient Language not to tell any other—especially Eragon. Saphira already knows this, and I suppose you may tell Ophelia, as long as she swears not to tell._

Tania swore it.

And Brom gave her one last message. _I am Eragon's father. It is the reason I decided to come, as well as to honor a promise I made to Selena. _

_Are there any others besides Saphira and I who know this?_

_A few. _

_Have you told Eragon that you are a Rider yet?_

_Yes._

Tania nodded, solemn. _Thank you, Brom-Elda._

_And thank you, Tania Edoc'sil Istalri. May the fire in your heart never die._

Tania bowed her head respectfully, a single tear free-falling from her eye.

**I had to stop, else I would have started bawling. So.**

**Please Review!**

**(a slightly more somber) Falcon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again. I am not CP, I only own Tania and Ophelia (I only just found out that I accidentally named her after a character from Shakespeare's Hamlet O.o)**

After two nights, Brom finally passed into the void. Eragon almost completely broke down. They buried Brom atop the cliff. As Eragon laid the final stone on the grave, Tania briefly felt a presence, unfamiliar but filled with grief. It disappeared a moment later, and she wondered if she had imagined it.

As Eragon stepped back, Saphira came forward, lowering her snout to Brom's grave. As soon as the blue dragon's scales touched the stone, there was a flash of light. When it receded, the limestone had turned completely into diamond, with streaks of gold—which, when Tania looked carefully at the horizon, she knew was probably the doings of her own dragon. A confirmation from Ophelia proved her point. Eragon gave her a grateful look, and she nodded.

They stayed in the cave for the last time that night.

The next morning, Tania helped Murtagh saddle the horses while Eragon grieved. When Eragon finally managed to eat something and get out to the horses, he automatically went to Cadoc. Tania tilted her head, then shrugged and mounted Snowfire.

The group set out on an easy lope, Saphira and a camouflaged Ophelia flying above them. That night, they set up camp, exchanging brief conversation during dinner, but otherwise staying silent. Tania mostly made conversation with Ophelia, while Eragon and Murtagh were fine to leave her be. They rolled into their sleeping arrangements just a little more familiar with each other.

The days repeated like this, stretching into weeks, until they were close to Gil'ead. Tania was sitting next to Saphira's nose, stroking the blue dragoness's scales while Eragon and Murtagh bickered—almost like brothers, she thought briefly—as to who would enter Gil'ead and find the person they were looking for. Tania didn't have much idea as to what in the world they were talking about. She had been lost in her own world since Brom had passed. Tania figured it may be from Ophelia's pent-up grief, which she was unable to release either by sound or by the color of her scales. Either would have probably helped Tania's lack of attention, but it really couldn't be helped. And Tania didn't blame Ophelia for it.

Eragon and Murtagh were still arguing as to who would go in when the wind changed. The horses—Snowfire especially—snorted and started pawing the ground. The breeze carried a very unwelcome scent to Tania's nostrils, and she could see Saphira had caught the scent as well. It was like rancid meat, mixed with blood and sweat. Narrowing her eyes, Tania drew her bow and scanned the surrounding forest.

Then the Urgals attacked.

The creatures roared into the clearing, three setting their sights immediately on Tania. She leapt up and dashed for a nearby pine. Tania scrambled up it like a squirrel, then started firing down at the Urgals below her. Saphira set to work crushing the creatures with her tail and talons, occasionally snapping at them with her dagger-like teeth. As Tania focused on making sure Murtagh wasn't overwhelmed on the left-hand side of the clearing, she didn't notice Eragon being overpowered by a group of the fiends. However, Tania did notice when Saphira suddenly took to the air, grabbing Murtagh in one talon.

Tania yelled and made to go after Eragon, but Saphira caught her—gently—by the shirt before she could, reaching around and depositing the girl into the saddle. Tania leaned against Saphira's neck, wondering if Eragon would be just one more companion she would lose.

Tania strapped her legs in after a forceful pushing from Ophelia. Leaning down as far as she could—which was quite a bit—she pulled Murtagh into the saddle behind her, strapping his legs in too. Saphira gave them a worried glance. _Sleep, Tania._ It was a voice, male and gentle and deep. And unfamiliar._ Saphira will land soon, and you can figure out a plan to rescue Eragon then._

Wrapping her cloak a little more securely around her, Tania obliged, leaning against Saphira's gently moving neck. It wasn't long before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Tania finally awoke, she was still on Saphira's back, but her legs were no longer strapped in. She sat up, stretching over backwards and stretching her arms out like wings.

"Glad to see you awake," said a voice. Tania raised an eyebrow at the speaker. Murtagh was sitting comfortably on a log in front of a small fire. Roving her gaze over the temporary campsite, she saw the horses picketed near the trees. "i went back for the horses while you were out," Murtagh said unnecessarily.

"I see," was all Tania could sum up. Words seemed awfully useless now.

Murtagh studied her, seeming to know what she felt. Then, "If we're going to rescue Eragon, I need to be able to talk to Saphira." He gestured to the dragoness in question. "She refuses to even acknowledge me."

Tania switched a penetrating gaze to the blue dragon. _Is this true?_

Saphira shifted uncomfortably. _I do not fully trust him._

_You do not have to fully trust him to rescue Eragon._

He could be a traitor for all we know!

_Then we make a plan where we're both on his back. We'd need to to get to Gil'ead anyway._

Saphira grumbled, pulling he wings tightly against her body without acknowledging it. _Fine. Ophelia will want a say in this._

_She's sitting on your right behind that ash tree._

Saphira blinked in surprise. Beside them, a narrow head shifted just a shade lighter than the forest around it, nodding at them before disappearing again. Ophelia spoke then. _I think it would be a good idea to trust Murtagh at least a little in this. It's what Brom would say, no?_

Saphira snorted. _Brom would never have let Eragon get captured in the first place!_

_So? You never know, even Eragon's father might lose track of his son._

Saphira started in surprise. _Who told you about that?_

_Brom did._

_Ah. That makes sense. _Then there was a sigh. _Alright, I will trust him. But if he shows one hair of treason, _growled Saphira, _I will snap him up like a turkey._

_Sounds fair, _said Tania. Turning to Murtagh, she said, "She says she'll talk to you, but that if you show any actions that prove you work for Galbatorix, she'll snap you up like a turkey."

The man blinked. Then he shrugged. "I've heard considerably worse," he said.

Tania gave a grim, determined smile. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

**Hnh. This was hard to write. I have SO MANY ideas about future chapters, but since I'm stuck here in _Eragon, _I can't really start writing the funniest conversation ever to be heard in Doru Araeba since the Fall. **

**At least I have a pretty notebook and a pen (the pen really can't be considered 'pretty', I'm afraid)**

**Please Review!**

**Falcon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. I am NOT CP, I only own Tania and Ophelia. **

In Tania's willful opinion, three days was far too long to think of a plan, ready for it, and then even take the first step towards executing it. She agitatedly plucked the bowstring to check, for the millionth time in the past six minutes, that it was indeed strung taut. Tania felt Saphira fidgeting nervously beside her, and could sense worry emanating from Ophelia as well.

Tania didn't bother to tell the color-shifting dragon once again that they would be fine, or anything of that sort. Ophelia knew. But, being the loyal friend that many would die for, she worried. It was the thing to do in these dangerous times, thought Tania.

Finally, they were ready to set out. Tania and Murtagh mounted Saphira, who took off immediately, aiming for the low-hanging clouds. They reached Gil'ead quickly, and Saphira dived below the clouds, unnoticed in the air. It was only when they landed atop the main building's tower that soldiers started shouting and alarm horns started blaring. Murtagh slid out of the saddle, rolling when he hit the ground, and started towards the dungeons.

Saphira leapt back into the air and Tania drew her bow, planning to stave off soldiers who might try to enter as reinforcements while Saphira ravaged the stronghold.

It was several minutes before Tania could see Murtagh up in the destroyed part of the tower, with Eragon and what looked like an unconscious woman. Suddenly, a figure burst into the room as Saphira veered towards the tower. All Tania could see was red hair and—somehow—gleaming red eyes, even from this distance. Murtagh loosed an arrow at it, and hitting the creature's—she knew it couldn't be human—forehead.

Saphira alighted on the tower's partly destroyed walls, stone and rubble crumbling underneath her weight. Eragon looked up in relief. "Tania!"

"Evening." Then Tania frowned. "Saphira won't be able to carry all of us, if we're taking the elf." She could just see the pointed ears, and the fine, leaf-like weapons they had with them—most definitely elf-make.

Saphira gave a soft growl. _I agree, but I will have to._

_No, you don't. The most important thing is to get Eragon out of here, and I don't think we should leave the elf behind. You carried two of us just fine, and I don't think three will be much of a problem—especially since that elf looks like she hasn't been properly fed for months, now—but four will be too much. I'll get out on foot. _

Eragon looked startled. "Tania, no!"

But Tania had already dismounted. "I'll meet you back at camp," she said. She saw Saphira narrow her eyes.

_Alright. Just… don't die. I don't want Ophelia after me for letting you go on your own._

Eragon looked at Saphira in indignation. "You're just going to let her go?!" Turning to Tania, he said, "How are you going to get out without them seeing you?"

Tania raised an eyebrow. "Rooftops. The moon is hidden, and it's hardly a crescent anyway. I'll be fine." _Besides, _she told him mentally, _if worst comes to worst, Ophelia is waiting just behind the clouds._

Eragon glared at her, then rolled his eyes. "Fine." Then he muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _more stubborn than a __dragoness. _

_I heard that, _said Saphira.

Tania grinned and started for the walls. Looking down, she could see that the nearest rooftop wasn't too far of a drop. She jumped down, rolling to her feet as she landed, then took off running. When there came a gap in the buildings, she leapt it with the ease of someone who had spent their free time jumping from tree to tree like a squirrel.

As she neared the wall, Tania drew her bow, knowing she probably wouldn't be missed by the guards. Sure enough, the moment she clambered over the edge of the wall—it was a bit higher than the roof she had just been on—someone yelled, and she saw five soldiers sprinting towards her. Tania smirked and stepped onto the parapet.

The walls were high, but that didn't bother her. For the second time that night, she jumped, rolling again, and then leapt to her feet—again. Tania sprinted towards the forest, dodging arrows and crossbow bolts and stones. The moment she was within good cover of the trees, she stopped.

Around her, there were three pines, two spruce trees and five beeches. Tania picked one of the twiggier pines, climbing as high as she dared. Then, glancing back at Gil'ead only briefly, she set off towards camp.

**Alright, I am REALLY sorry she's turning out to be kind of OP. But this is how she grew up: running from her previous home in a village, and normally doing so via tree. Hard to track footprints when there aren't any, if you know what I mean.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Falcon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo. I'm back, I could hardly wait to post this, and I don't own anything but Tania and Ophelia, as Chrissy P. owns everything else. And abuses it frequently. **

**Onwards.**

In the hour and a half it took for Tania to get to back to the campsite, Eragon had, apparently, worried enough for five dragons and six Riders. As it was, when Tania dropped from the tree she had jumped to and entered the clearing, it was like getting hit with a runaway boulder when Eragon rushed at her and caught her up in an embrace.

He didn't let go for several minutes.

When he finally did, Tania playfully hit hit shoulder, gently. "I thought I already told you not to worry," she laughed.

Eragon huffed. "It's what friends do." _Besides, Ophelia worried enough for both of us, _he finished mentally.

_Hmn. _"So, what have you two been up to while I was on my way here?"

Murtagh looked up from the fire. "Cooking. Trying and failing to get the elf to eat. Sitting around waiting for you. Worrying. It's a long list."

Tania raised her eyebrows at him. "You worried too? Wow. Perhaps Saphira's right and I should meet more people," she said sarcastically.

The man snorted. "I worried because I did not want a whole portion of the meal to go to waste."

Tania chuckled. "Of course."

Eragon cleared his throat nervously. "If you two are done, perhaps we should eat."

Tania frowned at him. "Why did you wait?"

"Because seeing you eating would have made me hungry again," said Murtagh, loudly. Tania laughed.

_Of course. _

* * *

After eating, Tania and Eragon rolled into their respective sleeping spaces on either side of Saphira while Murtagh kept watch. When he finished his shift, near midnight, he woke Tania to take his place.

As Tania crouched silently at the base of a tall pine at the edge of the clearing, she heard the faintest rustle from her right. She stood impassively, and reached out with her mind. A grin spread over her face. _Ophelia, _she chided. _You should know better than to think you could sneak up on me. _

_And you should know better than to think you could ever do something like that again on my watch. Do you know how much I worried?!_

_As a matter of fact I do. You worried just as much—if not more—than I did when Eragon was captured. _

_Fair point. Just don't do it again. _

_Ophelia. We are a dragon and Rider pair free from Galbatorix's control. Because of that, we'll either have to join him or the Varden. Since I don't fancy being friends with someone who killed my grandmother, I will probably join the Varden. Just as Eragon and Saphira plan on doing. And if we do join the Varden, I have doubts that we won't be putting ourselves in that kind of danger. _

_Then we should be doing it together, where I know I'll be able to keep an eye on you. _

_Perhaps. But what if I need to sneak down a tunnel you can't fit? You change color, not size. _

Ophelia was silent for a moment. Then, _Just so long as you are alive when this oncoming war is over, and preferably alive in one piece, then I will be content. _

_The same goes to you, missy._

* * *

Early next morning, Eragon—who had taken Tania's place sometime in the early morning—woke the other two, and they proceeded to eat and set out again. They tied the elf to Saphira's back for the journey, and Tania set Ophelia to watch her to make sure she didn't fall.

As Tania relaxed into Snowfire's saddle, she could see Eragon out of the corner of her eye, fidgeting worriedly. _Is something wrong? _she asked.

Eragon jumped in Cadoc's saddle. _Yahh…! _

_Sorry. _

_Don't worry. I was… thinking._

_Brom would be so proud. His little Eragon, evolving enough to actually think!_

_Oh you shush. Unless you don't want to know _what _I was thinking. _

_Hmn. Go ahead. I can always get Ophelia to ask Saphira. _

There was a brief silence as Eragon gave her a bored look. Tania raised an eyebrow, a sly grin curling at her mouth.

Tania heard Eragon sigh. _If I know you at all, you will most likely make very good on your threat. _

_Of course. It's my job to sneak around and gain information, isn't it? _

_If it is, have you figured our companion out yet?_

_Working on it. _

Eragon had the audacity to look surprised. _I was joking…_

_I know. But I am observing him… when I can. I don't like knowing nothing. And so far, that is exactly how much I know of Murtagh other than he's a loyal friend and an amazing warrior. He almost beat you! Left-handed! _

_I highly doubt he would be able to defeat you if you had a proper sword. _

_Hmn. That is still a dilemma. Like the reason for you guiding the conversation off track from what you were thinking about._

_How do you always catch me?!_

_How can I not? Like I said, I have an aptitude for observance. _

_Hnh. Fine. If you have to know, I was worried about the elf._

Tania gave him a small smile. _I think we all are, Eragon. She hasn't consumed anything for several hours. We'd all be crazy not to worry. _

_Hnh._

Tania smiled slightly, and started talking with Ophelia, losing track of any conversation between Eragon and Murtagh.

When they stopped for the night, they all dismounted wearily. Tania picketed the horses and sagged against a nearby tree. She barely registered that Saphira was in the clearing as well, instead turning her attention to an indistinct outline against the nearby bushes. Tania's mouth curled into a smile as she saw glimmering silver eyes blink in the dim light of the setting sun. Ophelia, not one to be left out.

A curse startled Tania from a doze. She snapped her gaze over to where Murtagh and Eragon were standing with the elf. It looked as if they had started to make a bed for her, but had stopped. When she saw the elf's injuries, she felt her garnet green eyes alight in anger. She stood up and came over just as Murtagh asked, "Can you heal this?"

"I—I don't know," said Eragon. He suddenly looked queasy. "There's so much."

Tania saw Saphira flick her gaze to her Rider sharply. _Eragon!_ she said. _This is an elf. She cannot be allowed to die. Tired or not, hungry or not, you must save her. I will meld my magic with yours, but you are the one who must wield the magic._

Tania gave the pair a look. _Ophelia and I will help. _Saphira looked to her gratefully.

Eragon gave his consent. Determinedly, he pulled off his gloves and said to Murtagh, "This is going to take a while. Can you get me some food? Also, boil water for bandages, I can't heal all her wounds."

"We can't make a fire without being seen," objected Murtagh. "You'll have to use unwashed cloths, and the food will be cold." Eragon grimaced, but acquiesced. He gently laid a hand on the elf's spine as Saphira settled next to him. Tania sat down and melded both her own and Ophelia's minds and strength to Eragon and Saphira's.

As the first healing words were said, a burn shimmered under Eragon's palm, and new, unmarked skin flowed over it, joining together without a scar.

Occasionally, Tania saw Eragon's ear turn bright crimson, and she carefully blocked certain parts of his mind. The thoughts of a male about a female's body wasn't something she felt she could particularly enjoy.

When they finally stopped, the sun was high in the sky. Eragon stood and stumbled over to the saddlebags. "Is it done?" asked Murtagh.

Eragon nodded, looking dizzy. Tania stood and helped support the arm that held up the wineskin, frowning. _That was difficult, _she stated. _But a job well done.__  
_

_I agree, _said Saphira. _You did well._

"Will she live?" Murtagh asked.

"I don't—don't know," said Eragon in a ravaged voice. "Elves are strong, but even they cannot endure abuse like this with impunity. If I knew more about healing, I might be able to revive her, but…" He gestured helplessly. His hand shook so much that even Tania couldn't stop a few drops from spilling. Another swig seemed to help steady him. "We'd better start riding again."

"No! You must sleep," Murtagh protested.

Tania raised an eyebrow at him. "We've both had practice sleeping in the saddle, Murtagh. Besides, we have soldiers closing in on us. We'd just have to ride close on either side of him to make sure he doesn't fall."

Murtagh reluctantly gave in. "In that case, I'll lead Snowfire while you rest." They resaddled the horses, stapped the elf to Saphira, and departed the camp. Eragon ate while he rode before he leaned against Snowfire's gently bobbing neck and closed his eyes.

**Well, that was a long one. Took a few days to write.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FalconFate**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY! I'm back :D. I only own Ophelia and Tania, everything else belongs to (and is often profoundly abused by) Christopher Paolini. This includes Thorn and Shruikan, my two favorite dragons :(**

When they stopped for the evening, it was very clear to Tania that Eragon felt no better, and she could see that his temper had worsened considerably. It wasn't very surprising, as most of the day had been spent on taking long detours to avoid detection by soldiers with hunting dogs. Tania dismounted Snowfire and asked Ophelia, _How is the elf?_

_I don't believe she is any worse than before. She stirred a bit, but she didn't wake. _

_Hmn. _

Tania kept careful watch while Murtagha and Eragon made a small dinner. When they had eaten, Murtagh said, "We can't keep up this pace; we aren't gaining any ground on the soldiers. Another day or two of this and they'll be sure to overtake us."

"What else can we do?" Eragon snapped. "If it were only two of us and we were willing o leave the horses behind, Saphira could get us out. But with three of us, and the elf, too? Impossible."

Tania raised an eyebrow as Murtagh looked at him carefully. "If you want to go your own way, I won't stop you. I can't expect you and Saphira to stay and risk imprisonment."

"Don't insult me," Eragon muttered."The only reason I'm free is because of you. And Tania," he added quickly. "I'm not going to abandon you to the Empire. Poor thanks that would be!"

"Not to mention if you _were _captured, the King would probably have some way of worming information about us out of you," Tania pointed out.

Murtagh chuckled and bowed his head. "Your words hearten me." He paused. "But they don't solve our problems."

"What can?" asked Eragon. He gestured to the elf. "I wish she could tell us where the elves are; perhaps we could seek sanctuary with them."

"Considering how they've protected themselves, I doubt she would reveal their location. Even if she did, the others of her kind might not welcome us. Why would they want to shelter us anyway? The last Riders they had contact with were Galbatorix and the Forsworn. I doubt that left them pleasant memories. And I don't even have the dubious honor of being a Rider like you. No, they would not want me at all." Tania frowned slightly as he gave a brief, furtive glance at Zar'roc on Eragon's hip.

_They would accept us, _said Saphira confidently as she shifted her wings to a more comfortable position.

Tania rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't be able to find them, anyway. We probably shouldn't go near the Empire until we've found a way to fight them, and perhaps just stay away until Saphira is too large to be hidden. I wouldn't vote for that, though. From what I've heard, the elves are to the north, and since we don't know their feelings toward Riders, I would not vote for that direction either. I highly doubt we'd find much on the far east side of the Hadarac, so that just leaves the Beors to the south."

Murtagh raised his eyebrows. "I like the way your mind works," he said finally. "But how are we going to get to the Beors? The Hadarac stands in our way on the quickest route, and we would get caught within a few days if we went any other direction. We'd need water, for one."

Tania made a face. "Still need to work that out," she admitted. "But I think I could…" She trailed off as an idea came to her. In all of Tania's adventures in the wild, she had learned that burying food often kept it cool enough to store for a while, because there was water deep in the earth that kept the ground from heating in the sun—thereby meaning that, with magic, they could possibly bring the moisture to the surface. Excited, she gave her companions the general idea.

Eragon looked much more cheerful at the idea. "Shall I try it now?" he offered.

Tania nodded. _Be careful, _she said silently. He nodded and quickly dug a hole, so that water would be easy to reach.

When he finished, he held the hand with the gedwëy ignasia palm-down over the hole. Tania watched in satisfaction as water rose up from the earth. When it was filled, Eragon took a sip. "Perfect! You're a genius, Tania."

Tania gave a sly smile. "How many times have you said that so far?"

She heard Murtagh chuckle as Eragon smiled. "Far too many," he answered. "And yet not enough."

Tania raised her eyebrows. "I'm flattered. Now let's get some sleep so we can set out early tomorrow." Once again, they rolled into place, this time Tania taking first watch. As Ophelia came to sit closer to her position within the trees, Tania smiled, knowing that no matter what, she would always have someone by her side.

**Blrrgh… **

**Please review!**

**FalconFate**


End file.
